helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekai wa Summer Party
|type = Single |artist = Mano Erina |album = FRIENDS |released = July 29, 2009 August 5, 2009 (Single V) August 13, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:30 |label = |producer = |Last = Hajimete no Keiken 2nd Single (2009) |Next = Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo 4th Single (2009) }} Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ; The World Is a Summer Party) is the 3rd single by Mano Erina. The single was released on July 29, 2009 in four editions: one regular and three limited. The limited editions came with a event lottery serial number card. Both Limited Edition A and B come with bonus DVDs. The single reached #10 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling a total of 18,647 copies. Tracklist CD #Sekai wa Summer Party #Jasmine Tea (ジャスミンティー) #Sekai wa Summer Party (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Sekai wa Summer Party (Piano Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Sekai wa Summer Party (Live Ver.)-2009.6.6 Nakano Sun Plaza Hiru Kouen no Moyou wo Shuuroku- (2009.6.6中野サンプラザ昼公演の模様を収録; Performance Recorded from the 2009.6.6 Nakano Sun Plaza Day Concert) Single V #Sekai wa Summer Party #Sekai wa Summer Party (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making Footage) Event V #Sekai wa Summer Party (Close-up Ver.) #Sekai wa Summer Party (One Shot Dance Ver.) #Sekai wa Summer Party (Making Photo Collection) Single Information ;Sekai wa Summer Party *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: *Arrangement: Sarakura Yugo *Music Video: Ohashi Yosei ;Jasmine Tea *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: KAN *Arrangement: Konishi Takao TV Performances *2009.07.31 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2009.08.02 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Sekai wa Summer Party *Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~" *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ (part of a medley) *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ (part of a medley) *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" *Mano Erina Casual Dinner Show ~Manocasu 2014 Happy New Year!~ *Mano Erina Concert 2014 "again ~Live House de Moetsukiyou!~" *Mano Erina Casual Dinner Show 2015 ~premium ZERO~ *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2016 Shoshun ~GRAND Escalation~ *Mano Erina Casual Dinner Show 2016 Summer ~GRAND Show!~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Ishida Ayumi, Ogata Haruna, Miyazaki Yuka, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora (part of a medley) *Mano Erina Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Live ~my precious treasure box~ (part of a medley) ;Jasmine Tea *Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" *Mano Erina Casual Dinner Show ~Manocasu 2014 Happy New Year!~ *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2016 Shoshun ~GRAND Escalation~ Oricon Chart Positions Single ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 18,647 Single V ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 1,747 Trivia *S/mileage are featured as back-up dancers in the PV and accompanied Mano in early live performances of the song. Additional Videos Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Sekai wa Summer Party, Jasmine Tea cs:Sekai wa Summer Party Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:Solo Single Category:2009 DVDs Category:Mano Erina DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Longest Charting Single